


Welcome to the family

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22)



Series: Sunshine and Speedy [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Apollo is tired, Artemis panicked, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birth, Chris Is A Sweetheart, Doctor Will Solace, Eventual Happy Ending, Hermes is a proud papa, Hermes is excited, Hermes loves his boy, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kayla kinda melted, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twins, graphic birth, her brother is in labor, what can you do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl
Summary: Apollo and Hermes welcome their little one to Camp Half-Blood





	Welcome to the family

Apollo went into labor early in the morning, when he was helping Will in the infirmary. It started as painful cramps, and the baby kicking harshly inside him.

Will panicked when his father let out a hiss of pain, the former god doubling over and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dad?" Will asked worriedly.

Apollo inhaled slowly, counting the seconds until another wave of pain hit him. "Baby's coming. Now." he confirmed.

Will's eyes widened and he helped him to a bed, whistling for his siblings.

Austin and Katrina were the first to arrive, informing Will that the others were down at the arena.

"Go tell Mr. D and Chiron that the baby's coming." Will told Austin, who nodded and sprinted to the Big House.

Apollo laid on the bed, taking deep breaths and groaning in pain. "Hermes...Speedy..." the ex-god whimpered.

He'd always had his powers to lessen the labor pains, but as a demigod, he was feeling the full force for the first time.

Hermes flashed into the room, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed.

The messenger brushed the back of his hand against Apollo's cheek. "Hey love. I'm here." he soothed.

"It hurts..." Apollo groaned.

"I know Sunshine." Hermes cooed, smiling sadly.

Austin came back, skidding to a halt in the doorway with Chiron and the Stolls behind him and surprisingly, Mr D.

"Dionysus." Hermes glared at the younger god. "Don't give me that look, Hermes." The Wine Dude grumbled.

"I can't administer any pain meds, they won't kick in fast enough." Will said, hooking an IV into Apollo's wrist. "The best I can do is keep giving you fluids."

Hermes helped Apollo into a gown and Austin, Connor and Travis followed Will's orders, the Stolls unusually pale and quiet.

Hermes held Apollo's hand and kissed his cheek gently. "You can do this, Sunshine." he encouraged. 

"Fully dilated." Will reported, pulling on surgical gloves and taking a breath. "Ready Dad?"

Apollo nodded, gripping Hermes' hand tighter.

Dionysus shifted uncomfortably, but stood by and watched.

"Push." Will ordered. 

* * *

Chris and Kayla glanced at each other when they heard the screams of agony echo throughout camp.

They knew their sibling was on it's way, but they were asked by Chiron to stay with their siblings.

The Apollo and Hermes cabins were crowded outside the infirmary, Jason and Thalia Grace joining them eventually with a panicked Artemis. The Goddess went in to her brother, but the others were still asked to stay outside.

An hour passed and the campers looked up as Hermes came outside, a baby in each arm.

"Twins?" Kayla gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Wow." Chris murmured in awe, stepping closer to his father to gaze down at his baby siblings.

Hermes smiled at his son, easing one of the tiny newborns into Chris' arms.

Chris cradled the infant delicately, his dark eyes full of love. His baby brother would be a carbon copy of Hermes, if it weren't for the head of pale, thin blond hair he sported. The baby was red faced, and sucking on his tiny fist, eyes squeezed firmly shut.

Hermes gave the other baby to Kayla, a little girl with thin blond hair as well, and more of Apollo's features.

"Would you like to name them?" Hermes asked, running his fingers through Chris' hair.

"Can we?" Kayla asked excitedly. Hermes nodded.

"Catelin." The Apollo girl decided, kissing her baby sister's forehead.

Chris hesitated before getting a reassuring nod from Thalia, who was watching him knowingly.

"Lucas." The son of Hermes christened, blinking away tears of both grief and happiness.

"Welcome to the family, baby brother." 

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! If there's anything you'd like to see in this series, whether it be a flashback or taking place after the twins are born, I'd appreciate some prompts or requests. Thank you to everyone who read this!**


End file.
